


Five Weddings In Which Jim Played A Supporting Role, And One Where He Was The Leading Man

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Weddings galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various weddings in Jim's history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Weddings In Which Jim Played A Supporting Role, And One Where He Was The Leading Man

1.The First Marriage Jim officiated as Captain of the Enterprise was between two redshirts: Lieutenant Ashley Stark from engineering and security officer Lieutenant Mark Gonzales. They had requested to use the small observation deck for the ceremony, viewing the stars as the ideal background for their new beginning.  
Jim didn't know either of them very well, but he knew Ashley was a brilliant engineer who came from a long line of innovators. The Stark name was legendary in its field. He expected her to be a chief engineer in the near future. Scotty trusted her implicitly. Mark was one of the top officers under Hendorff and had survived several dangerous away missions unscathed, despite the color of his shirt.

  
Jim carefully went over the standard ceremony beforehand to prevent any stumbles, and beamed with satisfaction when he pronounced them husband and wife. Scotty led the cheers as the happy couple embraced. Ashley and Mark both thanked him enthusiastically afterwards.

"Our parents thought we should wait awhile, but in our jobs tomorrow is NOT guaranteed," noted Mark, arm around his new wife.

"We're so thankful you let us use the observation deck," added Ashley, "I know it's a popular spot to tie up like this." Jim smiled warmly.

"You're very welcome," he said delightedly. "It was no problem. Best wishes to both of you. I enjoy getting to celebrate with my crew."

2.Apparently, romance in engineering was contagious. Just two months after Stark and Gonzalez tied the knot, Scotty and Gaila came to the Captain hand in hand, grinning ear to ear.

"Captain, me and Gaila want you to marry us!"

Jim was stunned. He'd thought the Enterprise was Scotty's one and only love. He'd known the two were dating, but he hadn't taken it to be anything serious.

"Are you sure about this?," he asked carefully, "if this goes south, one of you gets reassigned to another ship, due to regulations. I want to make sure you know what you're getting into."

"We're quite certain, Captain," assured Gaila determinedly, red curls bouncing as she nodded, "We'd like it done as soon as possible. Tomorrow, Maybe?"

  
Despite his initial misgivings, Jim performed their ceremony a few days later, careful to gently warn the Orion to keep the kiss PG in public. He knew from personal experience that she could get carried away.  
There was much celebrating of the newlyweds by the other redshirts and they knew how to have a good time. Jim went his way with a slight buzz and a smile on his face, remembering how Scotty swept Gaila into his arms. Jim found himself wondering when the love bug would bite the command crew.

3.Spock and Uhura were already married in Vulcan terms, but they had a Terran ceremony soon after Jim had been released from his long stay in the hospital. He was greatly honored to be asked to stand up with Spock. 

"It is customary for the groom to have an attendant as well as the bride," his first officer had explained seriously. "As you are my friend and captain, it is only logical that I should select you to fill this role."

Jim had lightly clapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm honored, Spock. I'd love to be your best man."

  
Spock didn't betray one hint of nerves before the ceremony, which Jim both admired and envied. (He was also aggravated by how baggy his own dress uniform looked since his massive weight loss while he'd been sick.) Uhura made a gorgeous bride in a slinky, one-shoulder number that flattered in all the right places. Jim noticed that Spock's eyes noticeably widened when she came toward him down the aisle, dark eyes shining. The Captain felt like a proud parent as he watched his best officers recite their vows. They really were a fantastic couple, he reflected, and a huge reason he was even alive. Thank goodness Uhura hadn't paid attention to his idiotic flirting back then.

  
At the reception, he celebrated as much as he dared under Bones's constant watchful eye, laughing and gossiping and visiting with Uhura's family. (Who were awesome, in his opinion). Unfortunately, his socializing abilities and his still recovering physical stamina hindered his fun on the dance floor, where he was known to enjoy making an idiot of himself. Sitting down in great aggravation when he got exhausted after two dances, Jim hated this weakness that limited him so much. He was so sick of being SICK! As he gloomily watched the happy couple from afar, A familiar soft British voice broke into his angry inner tirade.

"Hi, Captain. Would you like some company?" He looked up and saw Carol Marcus, looking particularly stunning in a pale blue dress and pearls. He hadn't seen her much lately, but they'd had some very good talks when he'd been in the hospital and they found they had far more in common than they'd thought. 

His frown turned into a welcoming smile. 

"I would love some company, Dr." 

4.Jim's second stint as best man came when Bones took the plunge and married Christine Chapel, his head nurse. She had finally forgiven Jim for their ill-fated fling and accepted a position on the Enterprise when they ventured out on their five year mission. Even grudges didn't hold up against the honor of being assigned to the flagship of the Fleet for a groundbreaking Exploratory trip. Christine and Bones hit it off well and worked fantastically together, so much so, that Jim began to think they were conspiring to make his life miserable with all the check-ups and hypos. Evidently, being united in the struggle to keep Jim healthy helped unite them in other ways.

The third year out, Bones, who had sworn off all relationships, announced they were engaged!! Jim was staggered, but thrilled for his best friend. At the end of the next year, he stood with Bones as the doctor married Christine in a quiet ceremony on the furthest Starbase. Jim and Carol were the only witnesses and everybody simply wore their dress grays for the low-key, but happy occasion. Jim swore he hadn't seen Bones that happy in a long time. The man was actually smiling!!!

Jim met Carol's eyes as their friends indulged in their first kiss. She smiled mistily back at him. What a pretty smile she had, he thought briefly, before turning his eyes back to the newlyweds. He gave Bones a man hug and wished him the best honeymoon ever. The doctor sighed and implored him not to do anything stupid while he was gone. "I don't have spare best friends lying around, you know," he said fondly.

5.The last wedding Jim would ever attend as a single man saw him in a completely different role: giving away the bride. Hikaru Sulu was marrying Sarah Pike, his long-time girlfriend and daughter of Jim's late mentor. The Enterprise had returned from the five year mission just two weeks prior and Sulu and his fiancé were eager to finally say I Do after a rather prolonged engagement. Jim was blown away when Sarah approached him and asked him to walk her down the aisle.

"Dad saw you as a son," she told him. "I don't have him or any brothers to walk with me, so would you be willing to play honorary brother and give me away?"

Deeply touched, Jim could only nod around the lump in his throat. "Sure, I'd be glad to, Sarah," he managed at last.  
The wedding was a lavish affair held in a scenic vineyard far away from anything remotely connected to Starfleet. Jim wore his best suit as he escorted the lovely bride down the aisle. He grinned widely at Sulu as he handed her off. The normally unshakable pilot was looking a little overwhelmed at the moment. But who was Jim to judge? In a little over a month, he'd probably be feeling the same way. Jim sat in the audience holding Carol's hand throughout the ceremony.

Sarah's Mom, Ellen, came up to the two of them at the reception and hugged them warmly. "Thank you so much for being her, Captain. Chris would really appreciate this. He was so proud of you."

"I'm glad I could be here, ma'am," Jim told her honestly, "His troublesome bullheaded recruit's finally grown up."

" He sure has," she agreed, "and will probably be Starfleet's youngest admiral one of these days." Jim shuddered, causing Carol to laugh.

\+ 1.Jim and Carol's nuptials were held in England, where Carol's mother's family lived. There would also be less frenzy around the high-profile couple away from San Fransisco. Jim and Carol's relationship had had its ups and downs, but grown into something beautiful against the odds. Carol was an incredible scientist and an amazing person in Jim's eyes. Also: Gorgeous. She'd absolutely sparkled in a soft pink dress at the rehearsal. Jim could stare into those beautiful eyes forever.

  
Jim and his groomsmen, Bones, Spock, Sulu, and Scotty, were all tuxedoed and bow-tied within an inch of their lives. Bones offered what support he could to his nervous friend.

"Carol will probably want to race down that aisle once she gets a sight of you in that tux, Jim. You clean up good, Captain," he said jovially.

Spock looked fabulous as well. Who knew the Vulcan could rock a suit like that?  
Jim's stomach finally unknotted when he saw his bride make her grand entrance. She was the picture of beauty, elegance and everything that Jim loved. Her dress was white satin with a lacy overskirt and train and sheer, off the shoulder sleeves. Her shiny blonde hair was pinned back under the veil that flowed behind her. The captain swallowed hard. Yep, he knew what Sulu had felt like.

  
When they stood facing each other, hand in hand, they rest of the world faded away as they focused on each other and the promises they were making. The old Jim couldn't believe he was going through with this, but the new Jim gazed into his brides eyes as he spoke the famous words: ".....take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. For better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, To love and to cherish, til death do us part."

  
He'd been a part of a lot of weddings, but none of them could come close to joy of the moment when HE, James Tiberius Kirk, got to be the one to kiss his bride.


End file.
